For electronic devices, for example, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, portable navigation devices, mobile electronic devices such as mobile game devices, and fixed electronic devices such as personal computers (PCs), an antenna for performing communications is disposed. Electronic components such as a camera and an input device are also disposed in electronic devices. In Patent Document 1, a description is given regarding an antenna comprising an antenna element and a circuit that processes signals acquired via the antenna element.
Here, for the electronic device, when a high frequency current flows through the antenna, the high frequency current flows through some other electronic components inside the device. Consequently, this high frequency current flowing through the electronic components generates an electric field even for the electronic components, causing the electric field to be output outside the housing, thereby increasing the electric field that reaches users using the electronic device.
In contrast, if the size of the electronic device is increased and the antenna is placed away from the user, it is possible to weaken the electric field reaching the user. However, the current trend is to decrease the size of electronic devices; hence, there are limitations in terms of placing the antenna away from the user. Because of this trend to decrease the size of electronic devices, the disposition position of the antenna and the range in which the board can be disposed is narrow, bringing each component closer.
The electric field generated can be reduced by reducing the output of the electric waves output from the antenna; however, in this case, the communication wave output is reduced.